Force measuring is important for many industrial applications, in particular for arrangements being dynamically impacted by a force. Applied forces may be pressuring forces as well as moments like torque and bending impact. An exemplary application for torque is a shaft for a vehicle being arranged between a motor and e.g. a wheel. For determining a torque in the shaft, a particular element needs to be mounted to the shaft. Mounting elements to a shaft may influence the movement of the shaft.